starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadman's Port
Deadman's Port is the main settlement on Dead Man's Rock. Infamous for its lawlessness, the port is home to smugglers, pirates, and mercenary groups. Despite antagonizing every major terran power, its remote location allowed it to retain its independence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Goods are smuggled out of the port for sale on other worlds. Refugees coming in, hoping for a better life, are often pressed into slavery. Brothels and gambling halls are located throughout the port, and it features a starport, where it is common for cargo to be stolen from. The port commonly blanketed in a grey miasma.Burns, Matt. "In the Blood." (Feb. 07, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: In the Blood Accessed 2013-02-07. The settlement is build on layers of derelict starship husks, which settle like sentiment. Newer wrecked ships are piled on top of older, more ruined wrecked ships. The culture of the port is brutal, with a rigid caste system run by strength and brutality, with the lowest being named port grubs. Showing weakness will either lead to being robbed or being killed, the lawlessness of the port making murder common. Nonetheless, the power structure run by mercenary groups and crime lords keeps something approaching order in the port. History Early History In approximately 2495, Deadman's Port's crime lords included Scutter O'Banon, who remained the most influential power on the world. His forces had a rivalry with criminals from another settlement, Paradise.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. During their time in the employ of O'Banon, Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay spent a great deal of time in the Port. Following O'Banon's defeat, Ethan Stewart took control of his assets, though operated out of Paradise.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Graven Hill was running a mercenary outfit there by 2500.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Graven Hill. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Gabriel Tosh was banned from the port due to the fears of local mercenary groups.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Gabriel Tosh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Egon Stetmann spent a few months there after smuggling himself off Tyrador III aboard a merchant ship. He made do by selling tech upgrades until a number of unscrupulous criminal groups took note of his talents and harried him with requests to plant tracking devices inside the brains of debtors and other individuals considered the property of local crime lords. Stetmann refused and became a hunted man forced to live off of refuse around the city's starport. Despite his best efforts to hide, he was discovered by one of the criminal organizations he had spurned. During this time Raynor's Raiders came to the port in order to resupply the Hyperion. Commander Jim Raynor and Captain Matt Horner rescued Stetmann from armed thugs who were preparing to execute him in plain view of everyone at the starport.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Egon Stetmann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-09-10. Raynor and Horner became associated with Colonel Orlan, who was based at the merc-haven there. Horner joined a card game, not knowing that the prize was marriage to Mira Han.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010 Cutthroat During the Second Great War, Raynor's Raiders returned to the port wanting Orlan to decrypt Adjutant 23-46. He was successful, but planned to sell it to the Terran Dominion. He offered Han six thousand minerals to keep the Raiders off his back until the Dominion arrived. However, Han made a deal with Raynor whereby she would help him take Orlan out if he matched his offer. She gave him vultures which she had intended to give him when she married Horner. Raynor's Raiders had to find salvage to buy the mercenary contract first. Fortunately for them, shredders were constantly producing scrap and pirates had been stripping down ships there for years. Raynor hired Han and their forces assaulted Orlan's mercenary fortress. Despite using a nuclear missile, Orlan was forced to surrender. Flashpoint Following Ethan Stewart's death, Mira Han took over as the de facto power of Deadman's Port and Paradise. She took over O'Banon's mansion and his assets, and began to quietly support the refugees of the Second Great War. When Jim Raynor and Valerian Mengsk arrived on Dead Man's Rock with a wounded Sarah Kerrigan, Han took Kerrigan to her mansion and allowed Raynor's Raiders and the Dominion Renegades to remain in the Port, while allowing some of them to stay in her mansion for a time. However, a betrayal in her own ranks lead a group of Mira's allies ambushing Raynor and Valerian, as a mercenary fleet bombarded the Hyperion and Bucephalus at Deadman's Port with a ragtag fleet of ships. The renegades were able to escape, and Mira began the culling of her ranks.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. In the Blood During the Second Great War, a shipment of larva was lost at Deadman's Port as the smugglers carrying it were attacked on their way to the top secret Project Blackstone by Ivan's gang. A deal was negotiated for the release of the larva to Doctor Helek Branamoor. However, the betrayal of a port grub named Vik lead to the death of the gang, and of the larva shipment.Burns, Matt. "In the Blood." (Feb. 07, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: In the Blood Accessed 2013-02-07. Attack by the Zerg The Omega Swarm attacked Deadman's Port.2018-03-27, HEROES OF THE STORM PATCH NOTES – MARCH 27, 2018. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-03-28 Mira Han enlisted the age of a group of heroes to hold the fortifications against the zerg while she charged up her psi disrupter.2018-03-27, HEROES BRAWL OF THE WEEK, MARCH 30, 2018: DEADMAN’S STAND (NORMAL). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-03-28 The defense was successful, and the pulse sent out by the psi disrupter wiped out the attacking zerg.2018-03-27, New Brawl, Bundles, Mounts, and More!. YouTube, accessed on 2018-03-28 Locations *Jack's Spot *O'Banon's mansion *The Silver Belle References Category:Terran settlements